quest_for_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Petite
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Classification | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Known Relatives | } |} Season One Petite was first introduced as the secretary of Jamanco's Adventure Emporium in Situational Comedy. She agreed to go on a date with Gill the Fleet. While on the date, she revealed that she is vegan and that she has or had a grandmother with some form of dementia. Initially, Petite seemed genuinely interested in Gill the Fleet, but after seemingly being yelled at, she left without a word. This came as pleasant news to Searil Evilbane, who said that he had a crush on her since she began working at the office. In John Carpenter Ain't Got Nothin', Petite brought her new boyfriend, Bill Quickfeet, to work with her, and the gang quickly saw that their relationship was an abusive one. When Bill had to attack Petite to prove that she wasn't a tentacled monster, he seemed to take a perverse joy in it. In And You Were There! And You Were There!, while in the dream of Searil Evilbane, Petite took the form of Gorlock, Vegan Witch of the West, whose goal was to rid the world of all forms of meat. Back in reality, Searil Evilbane sang "The Happy Days" theme song to her and asked her out on a date, to which she accepted. Season Two In One Year Later, it was revealed that Petite and Searil Evilbane had been going steady for about a year. At Abador Manor, she is named the sole inheritor of Jamanco's Adventure Emporium. In See You In Another Life, Brotha, the characters became trapped in an alternate reality in which Gill the Fleet was still alive, Jamanco was still with them in the form of a starship's artificial intelligence, Bill Quickfeet was relegated to a ship custodian and the world in which they live was similar to that of a science fiction universe. When the characters returned to reality, it was revealed that Petite was holding the Dark Crystal and that she had been crying, implying that she may have had some role in the alternate reality's existence. In Les Chansons de nos Héros, Petite was seen in an adventuring capacity for the first time. After the party struggled to traverse their way around a pit of flesh, Petite was shown able to easily leap over and across it. After the gang defeated Jozzy, she revealed a part of the party's contract forbidding romantic relationships between employees of Jamanco's Adventure Emporium and broke up with Searil. In No Cure, it was revealed that Shadow Night is an important night in centaur culture and physiology. As told by Bill Quickfeet, in ancient times, centaur would gather on Shadow Night to choose their mate. Shadow Night is a kind of aphrodisiac for centaur, illustrated by Petite's strong desire to make out with Searil Evilbane despite their recent breakup. In You Can Never Go Home Again, while babysitting Filp and watching her favorite late night talk show host Stonan O'Brien, Jamanco's Adventure Emporium was attacked and burned to the ground by a group of rioters. Petite was able sneak herself and Filp through the stables and escape. While clutching a headstone under a lone maple tree, she watched as the building burned to the ground. Category:Character